Hats off to BJ and Peppermint Patty
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: It's one of those days where you and your friend try on different hats when yours fly away.


_**Hats off to BJ and Peppermint Patty**_

_**Chapter 1: Building**_

It was another day at the Peanuts Gang school, and Woodstock was happily flying by the fence when he spotted something that made him jump in surprise. It was a horse made out of paper. Woodstock had never seen a creature like that before. He chirped to get his attention, but the horse didn't answer. He then spotted his best friend Snoopy, who was asleep on the playground. He woke Snoopy up, who smiled at his bird friend. Woodstock then chirped as he showed Snoopy the horse. Snoopy thought hard about where he saw that kind of animal before.

"Hi Snoopy! Hi Woodstock!" Marcie called out from behind the fence. She then entered the school yard and sat on the playground. "What's that?" Snoopy then muttered something that she could understand. "A paper horse? I've never seen that before. Let's take it to Peppermint Patty. She's more knowledgeable in things that I'm not good at. Like baseball or golf."

They then went up to the tree house where they hoped Peppermint Patty was. Peppermint Patty was drawing a picture at the table for her art class. Just then, Marcie, Snoopy, and Woodstock entered. "Hi Marcie! Hiya Snoop!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "What's happening?"

"Hi Sir. We could use your help." Marcie said as she showed her friend the paper horse. "Snoopy and Woodstock found this paper horse on the playground, but we don't know what kind of horse it is. Maybe it's an endangered species."

"That's not a real horse, Marcie." Peppermint Patty said.

"It isn't?" Marcie asked.

"No, it's a piñata." Peppermint Patty said. Snoopy then smiled and cheered, as he knew that he seen piñatas before. He then went into the dress up box to fetch a sombrero. He put it on and smiled as Peppermint Patty explained to Marcie what a piñata is. "A piñata is made out of paper and glue. And you can fill it with treats like candy, fruit, and toys. And they're used in parties. It's a tradition in Mexico."

"That sounds like fun sir, but how do you get the treats out of it?" Marcie asked.

"Easy Marcie!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile. "You hit it around with a stick, and try to break it until the treats come out of it."

"I don't know if I can hurt this horse with a stick, Sir." Marcie said with a frown, causing Peppermint Patty to roll her eyes at her friend.

"It's not even a real horse, Marcie. So it wouldn't feel anything." Peppermint Patty said. "How about I teach you? We can pretend to have our own party right here, and break open that piñata."

"That would be fun!" Marcie said, now warming up to the idea.

"Great! Let's go set it up." Peppermint Patty said, putting her baseball cap away, unaware that a gust of wind had blown it away once she set it down. Snoopy continued to laugh at himself in the mirror while wearing the sombrero. He then thought about his other friends, and where they were at. He and Woodstock then went downstairs to see if they were in the classroom.

Inside the classroom, Linus was standing next to something that was covered by his blanket while Lucy was molding something out of clay, and Rerun was playing with building blocks with Juan. Lucy smiled as she finished her creation. She then walked over to Juan and Rerun. "That's a nice looking tower you both got there." Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy." Juan said with a smile.

"What would you do if I knock those blocks over?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. I think I would get mad." Juan simply answered. "What would you do, Rerun?"

"Probably nothing at the moment. But years from now when Lucy is married, and she wants me to cosign a waiver so she can buy a new house, I'll refuse." Rerun said, making Lucy growl as she marched back to her table.

"That was smart, Rerun!" Juan said with a smile.

"Younger brothers learn to think fast." Rerun said with a smile as Charlie Brown, Schroeder, Kenneth, Shawn, and Tasha all entered the classroom.

"So Lucy, what did you want to show us?" Tasha asked with a smile.

"This!" Lucy said, showing off her clay model of London Bridge. The kids all smiled at it, loving the art work that Lucy had made.

"What is it?" Linus asked, confused. Lucy's mouth dropped open and she became angry.

"What is it?! It's London Bridge! I made it in honor of London's anniversary today." Lucy explained.

"Wow Lucy, it looks really good." Kenneth said.

"Yeah, it almost looks like the real thing." Charlie Brown said, making Lucy glare at the blockhead.

"You're all just jealous because I thought of it first! Because anyone of you couldn't come up with anything that good." Lucy said with a frown.

"Actually, I did something a little similar." Linus said, gesturing over to his blanket.

"What's under your blanket, Linus?" Shawn asked, curiously. Linus then pulled back his blanket and revealed a realistic model of the city of London, made entirely out of Legos. It had every kind of London landmark. From the Big Ben, to London Bridge with Barney standing underneath it. Everyone smiled at it, knowing it was better than what Lucy made.

"Wow! This is amazing Linus!" Tasha said. Charlie Brown then saw Lucy's face steaming.

"You want to destroy it, don't you?" Charlie Brown asked.

"Yes. But it's truly amazing that I don't even want to. So, I'll just do this!" Lucy said, punching Linus in the face. "There! I feel better."

Linus then got up and showed off his model London city. "So, I made everything from Buckingham Palace, the Big Ben, and even London Bridge." Linus said as Snoopy and Woodstock entered the classroom.

"Hey look! It's Snoopy!" Juan pointed out.

"Hey!" Everyone greeted.

"Hey!" Snoopy squeaked, happy to see his friends.

"Here's some more blocks, Rerun." Charlie Brown told the four-year-old.

"Thanks, Charles." Rerun smiled, putting the blocks atop one another before it all crashed down. "Whoops."

"Oh no! Rerun's bridge fell down!" Tosha realized.

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

Before the kids could continue singing, Snoopy pushed a toy truck into Linus' model accidentally with Woodstock in the drivers' seat. As the Legos scattered everywhere, Barney had come to life in front of them and bounced out of Linus' model.

"BARNEY!" the kids exclaimed.

"Hi everybody. My, what happened to your model, Linus? It felt like a bridge fell down over my head."

"It WAS a bridge, Barney." Said Tosha.

"I built that model really hard." Linus sighed. "That was once London Bridge."

"Let's build it up again, now!" Rerun smiled as he, Linus, Kenneth and Juan headed back to Linus' model. The rest of the kids decided to help as well. But after a lot of struggling from all of the kids, a little Barney magic repaired the bridge. "Thanks, Barney!"

"I have an idea!" said Schroeder, linking hands with Lucy. "Go on, guys, go under the 'bridge'."

Smiling, the kids and Snoopy all went under the 'bridge'.

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Build it up with iron bars,_

_Iron bars, Iron bars._

_Build it up with iron bars,_

_My fair lady._

As the bridge came down, it caught Rerun, who giggled as any four-year-old would.

_Iron bars will bend and break_

_Bend and break, bend and break_

_Iron bars will bend and break_

_My fair lady._

The two then released Rerun.

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_Silver and gold, silver and gold._

_Build it up with silver and gold,_

_My fair lady._

This time, Charlie Brown was caught as he smiled. At the same time, Peppermint Patty and Marcie were heading in the classroom to see their friends playing London Bridge. Linus signaled at them to join in, which they did.

_Gold and silver I have none,_

_I have none, I have none._

_Gold and silver I have none,_

_My fair lady._

As Charlie Brown was released from the bridge, everyone joined in the last chorus.

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_Falling down, falling down._

_London Bridge is falling down,_

_My fair lady._

This time, Lucy and Schroeder caught all the kids and Snoopy, the beagle kissed Lucy's cheek to drive her nuts, which it did.

"Good job, everybody." Smiled Barney.

"Thanks, Barney." Charlie Brown smiled.

"I GOT DOG LIPS!" she beckoned as the kids laughed.

"Bleah!" Linus teased before noticing the two girls that just joined the class. "Peppermint Patty! Marcie!"

"This is a super-dee-duper model you made, Linus." Praised Barney.

"And my town has everything a grown up town would have." Said Rerun. "See?"

"It even has trucks, like in a real town." Schroeder pointed out.

"That's pretty cool, Rerun. You won't believe what ol' Snoop found." Said Peppermint Patty.

"What was it?" Barney asked.

"It's a paper horse." Marcie smiled.

"A paper horse? You mean like origami?" wondered Linus.

"No, it was also held together with glue and you hit it to get treats out of it."

"That's a piñata." Explained Lucy.

"Only six years old and I don't know what a piñata is." Realized Marcie as Rerun kept playing with his toy trucks and blocks.

"I think trucks are neat." Said Kenneth. "Do you like trucks a lot, Rerun?"

"Yes!" Rerun smiled. "Next week is my birthday; I hope I get a toy truck."

"I love trucks almost as much as I love sports!" Peppermint Patty smiled. "Especially real trucks! Great big ones!"

"You mean really, REALLY big trucks?" Barney asked.

"Yeah!"

"Trucks that are taller than me?"

"I've NEVER seen one like that!" Juan realized.

"Me either." Said Shawn.

"You can, you know." Said the dinosaur.

"We can?" asked the kids.

"Sure. On the adventure screen. Is everybody ready?"

"We're ready!"

And with that, the adventure screen began to play.

"Big trucks are made to carry big loads. Dump trucks come in lots of sizes, from big, to great big, to really great big!"

"That truck's almost as big as my house, Barney!" Rerun exclaimed.

"Other big trucks are called tractor trailer and the part in front, where the driver sits, is called the tractor. The tractor pulls the trailer. These big trucks carry pipes, food, animals, furniture, cars and all kinds of things! This one even carries great big logs! This is a tanker truck. They carry things like milk, gas for cars, and fuel to heat our homes. Some trucks are made for special jobs, like garbage trucks and trucks for working on oil wells, like this one. Trucks are so important. We couldn't do without them."

"Wow! Those are neat trucks, Barney. Did you know all that, Peppermint Patty?" Linus asked Peppermint Patty, who had fallen asleep during the video and was snoring loudly.

"She sounds like a motor when she snores." Teased Marcie, grabbing a toy horn and honking it. "Is the motor working, truck driver Linus?"

"I wanna be a truck driver when I grow up too!" said Juan.

"Same!" Rerun smiled. "It'd be fun to drive around in a great big truck, but we can pretend."

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The wheels on the truck go round and round_

_Round and round, round and round_

_The wheels on the truck go round and round_

_All through the town_

_**Rerun:**_

_The doors on the truck go open and shut_

_Open and shut, open and shut_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The doors on the truck go open and shut_

_All through the town_

_**Shawn: **_

_The horn on the truck goes beep, beep, beep_

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The horn on the bus goes beep, beep, beep_

_All through the town_

_**Tasha:**_

_The wipers on the truck go back and forth_

_Back and forth, back and forth_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_The wipers on the truck go back and forth_

_All through the town_

_The wheels on the truck go round and round_

_Round and round, round and round_

_The wheels on the truck go round and round_

_All through the town_


End file.
